


Turning into a demon

by Cometothdarkside



Category: Angels & Demons (2009)
Genre: ., Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometothdarkside/pseuds/Cometothdarkside
Summary: This story is about a girl name Severus who has a voice in her head, but the voice is so powerful that it takes over her mind and body at midnight. But diablous separates Severus and this voice. [Unfinished]





	1. Chapter 1

Great. Its snowing and i have to walk home. I get off the bus and cross the street. I'm off the bus at the corner of some street I have know idea i really dont pay attention to that stuff but I start walking. My sleves are pulled up the harsh snow doesnt really bother my arms. I walk down the street its snowing harder i live on the end of the street in a large house. My house is black with a big red door and red shutters. Every one thinks my whole family is demons that live in a big black haunted house. I get inside and head straight for the kitchen which is the first door on the left right across the living room and next to the bathroom. When I get in i go right for the refrigerator and grab three cheese sticks, then I go across the hall into the living room and lay on the couch and read a book.Boosh!!! My step brother Marco come crashing in the house! "Guess what! I almost forgot tomorrow is. Wait for it dramatic pause..." Marco pauses "Will you go on with it. We dont have all day." I exclaim "Tomorrow is the Demin ball the ball to celebrate us. Marco's and Alison's family and Severus's family joining together thats Alison you and me. Im Marco and your Severus." Marco shouts "Crap I forgot mom and dad are going to be so angry. I have to get and put on a dress and look happy! WHY! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!!" I panic. I run out the house down the street its still snowing but i don't care I run straight into the antique shop "Mrs. Frisbee if you don't mind do you have any dresses that i would wear!" I breathe heavily. Mrs. Frisbee is a nice old women that owns the best anique shop. She always wears a flowery dress warm or cold and has old women glasses. I come here when I have nothing to do on weekends and off tend not buy anything just talk to Mrs. Frisbee. Mrs. Frisbee looking SUPRISED says " Well i thought you would never ask!"


	2. Chapter 2

The dress she gave me was perfect it was a short black and white dress with ruffles at the bottom. It was missing something though when i put it on. It was a dress and a big black bow on the middle what else could it need? I looked around the shop and i spotted it. It was a pair of black laced gloves.

￼

They just made my outfit complete.

I ran home with my two bags and started getting ready for tomorrow by cleaning up the house. I took all the dishes from the living room and kitchen and put them in the sink in the cleaning room that is filled with the washed, the dryer, all the cleaning supplies, and the dish sink. I headed to my room and then my step sister stopped. My step sister Alison is my best friend we get a long like we are not even related. "Oh you got a dress lets see you put it on and I'll show you my dress for the Demin ball!" Alison squealed.

 

Marco, Alison, and I walk into the ballroom everyone starts claping with joy or I think they're clapping with joy. Then i here the announcer announced (of course he announced duh) that the first dance will be between Mrs. Demin and Mr . Demin and then Marco and Alison start to dance with their "dates". I have no date so I walk to the back wall. Standing there for about 20 mins than I walk over to the dessert table and stuff my face with chocolate. I look over and there is a younge boy about my age doing the same as me. As soon as he looks at me i look away. He has black hair, big blue eyes, skinny, and has chocolate smeared on the sides of his mouth. He's wearing a pitch black tux and a green tissue in the tux pocket. He starts to walk over. I panic I dont know if I look like an idiot or got chocolate on me!!! I look around to make up an excuse to not talk to him!!! As he gets closer I calm down he's just another human being I mean everything will be ok. CRAP I'VE GOT REALLY BAD LUCK IM GOING TO MAKE AN IDIOT OF MYSELF!!! (ever since i was little I've been cursed of having bad luck.) "Hi I saw you uhm... standing alone...so... I came to... talk to you" the black haired boy stuttered. I started to laugh I thought I was nevous.I stop laughing so I dont make him think he embarrassed himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi my name is Severus but my nickname is demon...so...whats your name?" I mention. I feel like a huge idiot. I think I'm going to make a "friend" how am i sapose to have a humen friend if im a demon( Yes i am a demon ) my own family is scared of me. "I'm Max. Is it me or is your hand on fire" he asks. Crap I've got to calm down "Nope I think its you so I haven't seen you around before Max," I quickly change the subject. "Ya I just moved here from Helson Pennsylvania very small town," Max replies. I look at the clock because everything is starting aching thinking im about to shape shift. Its 11:55 pm!!! "Hey sorry its nice meeting you but I hame to go. Again I'm really sorry." I start running. 11:57 pm. The time is getting closer. 11:58 pm. I'm not going to make it 12:00 am!!! Torn wings grow out my back red devilish horns sprout from my head my eyes turn all yellow. I go up in flames come out completely different my dress is ripped and almost completely yellow. Everyone is wathing.

My devilish appearance frightens everyone I can't do anything. Demon is like another person he flys around terrorizing everyone and all I can do is watch from his point of view. I sit alone in a small dark piece of my mind this is where she stays. Im the only person in the world who can see their own mind. My mind is depressing.

Demons point of view

"Wow a ball just perfect... to... DESTROY HA HA HA!!!" I chuckle. So what should I destroy first the dessert table, oh or the band, I know everything all at once. "ATTENTION!!! I've got something to say..." I pause "This place is now officially taken over by me DEMON!!! HA HA HA".  
Marco and Alison run over "Severus we know you're in there! Demon please stop this MADNESS!!!" They both shout. I smile "You really think that coward can face me. Ha Ha Ha! But I am flattered that you think this is madness but i was going for...... complete madness. HA HA HA" I laugh.

Severus point of view 

"Severus what a stupid name but it does fit for you cause you're stupid. Ha Ha Ha!" A kid from the play ground taunts. Im in the memory section of my brain "Severus's name is not stupid and she's not stupid. You're the stupid one Mich!" Susan shouts. "Thanks Sue I would have gotten really hurt. Feelings wise." I thank. "Hey what are friends for. Oh My Gosh your eye! You've got a black eye!" She panics. "I guess I do. I don't really care. You aren't living life if you don't get hurt." I calmly say.

"SEVERUS! SEVERUS! GET UP PLEASE! PLEASE GET UP SEVERUS!" I hear a familiar voice yell. I try to open my eyes. They open slightly and all I see is a big blurr "You're all so blurry" I say slightly funny to make the fear go away. Everyone laughs I feel someone pick me up and put their arms around me then another pair of arms come around me then another and another. Im geussing it's my family. I can feel their body heat. I don't have body heat so all they feel is my cold and shivering arms. "Severus OH MY GOSH you're eye it's yellow!" Someone shouts.


End file.
